Chad Dylan Cooper: Mission Kiss Cam
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Chad comes up with an idea to finally get Sonny to kiss him. Will it work? Or will he fail again? Channy One-shot Also important info inside!


**A/N: HEY! IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!!**

**First I have to say, thank you everyone who has supported me, put me on alert, and favorited! I was so happy to see my inbox filled with reviews and people putting me on their favorite authors list, so thank you so much. You guys are great, I love you all!!**

**Second, I'm sad to say that I'm leaving for a little while. I'm getting seriously stressed at home and school and this is just too much for me right now, I'm extremely sorry. ): I do plan on eventually returning and I'm not deleting my account or stories, so they're still there to read. Maybe start looking for me in July, its summer then, so I should have some time for you lovely people. (:**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll miss you guys a lot!!! (By the way, whatever I do today will be it until I return, so there probably won't be a sequel to this)**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

**

* * *

**I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am a genius. Well, of course you already know this, but I have come up with the perfect plan to get Sonny to kiss me. No, it isn't like my lame plan like last time (when I kissed that pig *eww*). This is the most brilliant plan ever! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! It was always just sitting right there in front of me, teasing me!

What is the plan, you ask? Well, I'm putting it into action right now.

I read the return message I just got from Sonny

**um, ok. c u there then. **

**-SAM**

I smiled at her signature, she used "SAM" as in Sonny Alison Monroe, it was almost as cute as my nickname for her, Sunshine, almost.

I got up and left the studio, going into the parking lot and leaving, heading off to the stadium.

Earlier I had invited Sonny and the other Randoms to a basketball game, saying that it was Mr. Condor's idea, how he wanted us to "Show people that anyone could get along it we all just tried." It was all a lie, of course. I just needed to get Sonny to go to that game and sit next to me, and if that meant the other Randoms had to come, then fine let them come!

I arrived at the stadium and put my hoodie on to try and cover my face some, I had to avoid fans. I showed the person my ticket and walked in and took my seat, it wasn't too long before Sonny and the other Randoms arrived. I smiled over at them and stood up for them to squeeze past me into their seats.

Sonny sat next to me, and I felt the buzz of electricity already start to go through me, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Sonny raised an eyebrow, "What did you do? Am I sitting on something?!" she jumped out of her seat and examined it.

I laughed, "No, Monroe. I'm not that cruel," I replied after she had already sat back down. She looked me over suspiciously, then went to yelling at the players, "Oh, COME ON! What are you having a heart attack? Use your left!"

I sat and watched her, completely happy and entertained. Everything was fine for a while, nothing big. The Randoms looked like they were having fun, and the best part? I didn't have to socialize with them, I even put hoodie down half way, not having to worry too much with being seen with them. Then IT came on, what I've been waiting for, dreaming for, for so long.

The Kiss Cam came on.

First, came on a goth couple, they kissed, using tongue and showing off their pieced tongues. Then the camera turned to Sonny and me, I sighed in relief. I had to bribe the guy a week before to get him to put the camera on us, but he hated me and loved Sonny, he read her blog all the time. So he heard about me tricking Sonny, and no matter what I offered the guy, he just always glared and told me to leave.

Sonny didn't notice the camera at first, so I poked her and pointed to the camera, she blushed and shook her head, "I've already done this before! Go to someone else....Um, it's not fair to others?" I laughed and she glared at me.

People started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss...."

For a second I thought that this was wrong, I shouldn't force Sonny into this, but then her eyes met mine, and I knew I had to keep going. I leaned over and connected my lips to hers, kissing her slowly. To my surprise she responded quickly, kissing me back with more force. Sadly, after a while, I had to pull away.

The first thing Sonny did was yell at me, "You planned that, did you?"

I nodded, almost scared to say anything."Why?"

I shrugged, "I might like you."

Sonny smiled, "Uh, ok, you are partly forgiv-"

BackwithSonnyBackwithSonnyBackwithSonny

"Hmmm, ah!" I sat up quickly and looked around, frowning. I just had about one of the best dreams of my life. I my hand to my lips, ah, only seconds ago those lips were kissing Chad Dylan Cooper, in my dream, anyway.

I sighed and laid back down, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know. This is a little old, I wrote it during Christmas!!**

**Tell me what you thought!! Choose one of the words in your review to tell me how I did!! Please? I'll give everyone who does a cookie with Chad Dylan Cooper's face on it?!?!**

**Strips: _Love it!_  
**

**Polka Dots: _Like it. Thought it could be better._  
**

**Squares: _Hate it. (Please tell me why)_  
**


End file.
